Watching Our Life
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: A/U, OOC and Now Extended! The adventures of Bella and the rest of the gang going to see the Twilight movies. Chapters follow the sequence of the movies. Rating it "T" for mild language
1. Twilight Fiasco

**Here's a one-shot for you readers.**

**I took a quick- really quick- break from typing up new chapter from my cross over story to write this up for anyone who loves Twilight.**

**And, from all of my readers, I think that's a lot.**

**I'll just say the time here is during Eclipse. **

**Well, here's a quick summary of the story.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SUMMARY: ****Bella and Edward are bored, one day, when they decide to go to the movies. Alice already saw this and bought them tickets to a new movie no one can stop talking about. Suspicious at first, but boredom takes over, Edward and Bella go along with it. They drive to Port Angles and there, they go to the movie theater. Once seated in the theater, the movie starts. But, how will Edward and Bella react to watching their movie. Yep, Bella and Edward are watching **_**TWILIGHT! **_**Very sci-fi-ish, but still cool to write.**

**Rating 'M' for my craziness and boredom!**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

_**Watching Our Life**_

_**Edward's Pov**_

"Edwarddd…" Bella drawled out from my arms. We were sitting in my family's living room, me holding Bella in my arms. But, we both admitted we were bored now.

"Yes, love?" I asked her, leaning from my spot that was on her neck, while I kissed her briefly.

"I'm bored." She stated _again_, after five minutes had passed when she started complaining. I sighed. "I know, love. But, every time I suggest something, you say no." I contradicted, moving back to my spot.

Bella sighed happily. I knew she loved with my now new closeness I had between us and not the old strict rules I made up to keep her safe. Ever since I came back, I eased up on the rules, just wanting her near me.

"But Edward… I am really bored." I looked up at her to see the pouty face she wore now. I sighed yet again and leaned away, again. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"How about we go see a movie?" I suggested to her. I thought she would say no immediately, but she surprised me by saying yes.

We got ready and almost headed out, but Alice stopped us.

"Wait! You can't forget these!" Alice yelled from behind us. I turned in time to see Alice running down the stairs, carrying two tickets in her hands. She handed them to us and told us not to look at the title of the movie. When I asked her why, she said it was a surprise.

Shrugging, and not caring so much, I took them and Bella and I left the house, heading to Port Angles.

*****************************************************************

We parked in front of the Port Angles Movie Theater and walked inside the building.

There to greet us, was Tyler Crowley from school. "Hey Bella." Tyler greeted her first. "Cullen." He muttered to me sourly. _Man, I wish Bella left him when he moved back! _I scowled at Tyler after he thought that.

He ripped our tickets and Bella and I went to get her popcorn and some soda. A small thin girl with platinum blonde hair was working behind the counter. She looked at her nails at first, completely bored, but when she looked up and saw me, she started freaking out in her mind.

_OhMyGod, OhMyGod, OHMYGOD! HE IS SOOO HOT!!! _Bella and I glared at her, but I asked her politely if we can get one bag of popcorn and a small soda. She gave it to us- while thinking very gross things that had to do with me- and after slipping her phone number on a small piece of paper, she winked at me before we headed off to the right theater for the movie. On the way, when I couldn't see the girl anymore, I threw the paper in a nearby trash and kissed Bella passionately, while she carried her soda and I carried the bag of popcorn.

"I know what that girl was probably thinking, so I'm not going to ask." Bella asked breathlessly. I nodded and she leaned into my side and we walked to the door of the movie theater. We entered and we sat down at the bottom, in the middle. Bella began munching on her popcorn while I placed my arm over her shoulder. She smiled up at me and leaned more closer over to me.

More people came in the theater. The main majority was teenage girls, carrying books with them. But, I couldn't see the cover. Their thoughts were just ranging towards the movie, but oddly enough, no one thought about the damn title! **(Another reason for the 'M' rating!)** Grr, why can't any of them think of the title?! I closed my eyes.

The movie started with the previews of other movies that would be coming out (Thanks to Bella for telling me). Then, someone started saying something in the movie.

"_I never thought I'd die for someone, especially for someone I loved…" _I opened my eyes in shock and saw Bella shrink in her seat. I looked at her, then back at the screen, seeing the background of Bella's old house, the background of Arizona, and then, an actress appeared on the screen, looking exactly like my Bella.

"What the…?" I trailed off quietly so only Bella could hear. She nodded slightly, then sat up straight in her seat. We watched as the actress/Bella look-alike arrived in Forks Washington, with the actor/Charlie look-alike. I stared in shock as the drove through Forks.

One scene later, Jacob and his father came into view. I scowled at the screen, but Bella squeezed my hand that was dangling from the other side of her face. I smiled as the Bella on the screen opened the door to the truck, but the door hit the Jacob actor in the side.

A few scenes later, it was at the school where the Bella on screen arrived in her truck. Then, the Eric actor appeared, acting as peppy as the real one. The Bella actress met the Mike actor, and I scowled again.

Soon, it was the lunch scene. Bella's and my eyes widened as our family member look-alikes walked into the cafeteria. The Jessica Stanley actress explained to the Bella actress on screen who they were, and then the weirdest thing happened.

An actor, that looked like me, walked into the scene. The girls that carried the books in the movie theater began squealing quietly. I sank in my seat this time, while Bella looked down, blushing.

More scenes that happened to us passed quickly. The car crash scene passed and I squeezed Bella's hand. More scenes later and it showed a very… intimate scene with Bella and me. If I were human right now, I would've been as red as Bella right now. I watched the scene and I almost began kissing Bella right then and there, and Bella looked like she was in the same situation as well.

More scenes later, the baseball scene came, along with the James and Laurent actors and the Victoria actress. I watched in agony, as it showed what happened in the ballet studio. The movie ended with Bella and I going to the prom. I was so surprised as the Victoria actress came across the screen that I did the most idiotic thing in my life- besides leaving Bella.

"Victoria was at the prom?!" My shout echoed in the movie theater. I heard gasps from above. I turned around once the lights began coming on, and saw the fan girls who carried the books in were staring at me and Bella. And, now I could see the cover.

On the cover was a pair of pale hands, holding a cherry red apple.

"It's _the _Edward!" a girl with brown hair in a ponytail squealed.

_Note to self: never, EVER, shout out something in a movie theater, while watching your life from the beginning._

Without thinking, I grabbed Bella's hand and I raced out the emergency exit, before pulling her on my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. People, who were just getting their tickets, looked at us, but I ignored them.

I let Bella down so she could get in the passenger seat, while I ran to the driver's seat. I raced out of the parking lot after Bella was buckled, leaving the large crowd of fan girls I saw in the movie theater.

Once we were home, I ran over to Bella's side- with vampire speed- and pulled her out of the car and carried her inside the house. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we entered the house.

"Alice!" I yelled. Alice came bounding down the stairs, looking happy.

"Alice, what movie did you send us to?" I asked her. She shrugged. "_Twilight._" She stated.

"And, did you know there was going to be actors and actresses looking like us?" I asked her again.

"Yes, I should know. I helped direct the movie." Alice answered.

* * *

**And there's the one-shot!**

**I probably got the quote from the beginning of the movie wrong, but I haven't read the book or seen the movie in like forever!**

**Still, I hope you all enjoyed that!**

**Please read my other stories and vote on the poll if you've read "The Cullens come to Hogwarts"!**

**Thanks and bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	2. New Moon Madness

**Hey readers of this story! Do I have another surprise in for you?**

**Okay, so to any readers of Thinking of You, you probably have noticed that it was recently updated with a new chapter - finally. XD Well, sorry for the long delay of that whole story to finally being written into one; I was of course too busy with many projects of sorts.**

**By the time I had updated that story, it got me thinking to myself. "Why don't I finally turn this once one-shot, into a short story?"**

**And so, that's what brings me here today. **

**It's been a long while since I really even touched these old stories, and earlier on, I had been planning of making this into a short story. I just had too much new inspirations that it made me forget about actually continuing on with this short story. But now that it's near time for my summer break and it's getting much closer to Eclipse finally coming to theaters, I thought I should update this story before the next movie comes out.**

**So, since this story is based off the fact of Ed and Bells going to see Twilight, why not make them go see all of the Twilight movies - either with each other, or with anyone in the group, such as Jacob, the Cullen family, her human friends and all of that. So far, it's all planned up to the point of the BD movie coming out.**

**Anyways, here's a little short summary to Chapter 2:**

Time has passed on slowly, ever since Bella and Edward have hidden away from the rabid fans of the movie incident of _Twilight_. Thankfully, only small clusters of people have noticed the similarities between the movie actors/actresses between the Cullen family and Bella. Anyways, now another movie of the "_Twilight Saga_" is making its way into the theaters, and guess who will be going to see this movie? Why, Edward, Bella and Jacob of course! (Though, Edward and Bella don't know that Jacob's going to be there.)

**So, summary sound good? Great! :D Now, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_**Watching Our Life**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Bella's POV**

"Oh, Eddie! Bellsie!" Alice's sing song voice flitted into Edward's secluded bedroom, where she had skipped her way inside to where we sat down on his luxurious bed. "What, Alice?" Edward asked her irritably, obviously not happy with her that she had interrupted us while we hanging out with each other by cuddling like always.

It's been over a month since the _Twilight_ fiasco we had to face. Ever since that movie had happened, everywhere Edward and I went out publicly, we tried our best to be under the radar, so no one will recognize us from the movie. (I'm still in shock of how Alice was able to get actors and actresses that look similar to us.) Thankfully though, all of that has died down and now we would be able to go out without have a rabid and huge mob of fans following after us.

"Come on you two! Out of that bed and front and center!" Alice barked like a drill sergeant, causing me to try and scramble out of the bed so I wouldn't be punished with shopping. Edward, however, was having none of that. He kept me securely on the bed, hovering over me while glaring over at Alice. "What is so important that you have to come in here, barking at us?" Edward asked her, growling lowly.

"Oh come on. You two have barely gone out to see a movie ever since I sent you two to _Twilight_. It's not like those girls would've killed you." Alice mumbled, scratching her dark halo of hair, as if thinking otherwise about those fangirls. "So, that's why I bought you tickets to go see another movie, finally." Alice said hurriedly, holding out two tickets to us.

"Is this another plot of getting us to go see that movie again?" I asked her, frowning and hoping that she really wasn't plotting our deaths. "No; it's totally different, I promise." Alice assured me, waving the tickets while tapping her foot impatiently. Sighing rather unwillingly, Edward stood up from the bed and pulled me up along with him, and we walked over to where Alice was.

"Wait!" Edward suddenly said once I was reaching for a ticket to grab. "Now what?" Alice asked him in a whiny tone, pouting up at him. "If we're going to another movie, how come you're not letting me see what it is?" Edward asked her, raising an accusing eyebrow up at her. "Oh, like seeing the title of the movie matters. Just don't look at that ticket, and once you get to the movies, you'll be meeting up with a special guest that'll be seeing the movie with you." Alice instructed towards us, and since we already had our shoes on, she handed us some snack money for me to Edward, before ushering us out the door.

Edward drove to Port Angeles where the movie theater was, and parked in the parking lot before walking up to the front of the theater. And, there waiting for us, was Jacob. "Jacob!" I shouted, running into his welcoming arms, while having to leave Edward standing off to the side awkwardly, hiding behind his dark sunglasses. "Hey Bells." Jacob murmured to me, kissing my hair before he turned to glare at Edward. "Leech." he muttered. "Mutt." Edward greeted him bitterly, crossing his arms.

"So, Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked him after I stepped away and returned to Edward's side. Jacob was now scowling, before he muttered, "Your psychic made me come to see this movie with you two. I thought, "Hey, free movie, so why not?" But she made me swear not to look at the movie's title or she'll shave off all of my werewolf fur, which is something I'm not risking."

"Great." Edward grumbled, taking my hand in his while we made our way into the theater, me sandwiched in between the two towering boys. "Hey Bella." Tyler again was there to greet us for ripping our tickets. "Hi." I mumbled, blushing in embarrassment when he took in Edward and Jacob standing on either side of me. "Um, the theater is to your left. Enjoy the movie." Tyler said to me, gulping quickly. Nodding, we moved towards the snack counters where suddenly I could hear Jacob and Edward snickering.

"What can I get you three today?" a guy asked us, though he was solely staring at me. I cleared my throat and hid myself between the two boys, where they glared at each other since they were now standing close to each other. "My _fiancée _will have a small popcorn and a soda." Edward told the guy, his voice in a deep growl, silently warning him to back off.

"And I'll have a large popcorn with a medium soda." Jacob told him, his voice also in a deep growl like Edward's. _Wow; very over-protective_, I thought to myself, mentally rolling my eyes. The man nodded frightfully to Edward and Jacob, and got the food we ordered, where Edward and Jacob paid for their food separately. Edward handed me my food, and with his arm around my waist, he led me towards the theater of where our movie was going to be, with Jacob following behind us. I saw the title of the movie outside the door and saw that it was called, "_New Moon_".

"Sounds like a horror film." Jacob commented to us, shrugging his shoulders. Great; well, if it is a horror film, that meant I could cuddle up to Edward; yay me. We went down to the seats down near the big screen, and there, we saw other girls in the room carrying books that was black, where a white shriveled flower was on front, with the tips stained blood red. And, the title read the same title as the movie.

We sat down in three seats - again me in the middle - and I began nibbling on my popcorn while Jacob was chomping on his, making Edward look at him in disgust. "If you don't like me eating this, bloodsucker, then why don't you leave?" Jacob asked him harshly in a sneer, earning both glares from me and Edward. "Sheesh, sorry..." Jacob muttered, rolling his eyes while he turned back to the big screen for the movie was about to start.

The previews of other movies came and went, before it came to where the title of the film showed up. What was below it had me and Edward shrinking in our seats.

Directly below the title of the movie, were the words, "_Twilight Saga_".

Just absolutely _great_.

After the title of the movie went away, it went directly to a scene that was like my dream back when it was my 18th birthday. I shrunk down in my seat, wincing when I saw that the Edward actor came onto the screen, sparkling once the sunlight was on his skin, and I also winced from the squeals from some of the girls from above us. Edward flipped his sunglasses over his eyes again, and held onto my hand, squeezing it in comfort.

When it got to the parking lot scene of the day of my - excuse me, the actress's birthday on the big screen - I again winced once I heard the apparent Edward Cullen fangirls squealing once the actor kissed the actress on the screen. Jacob then shrunk beside us once the Jacob actor came onto the screen next, giving the Bella actress a gift for her birthday, and some of the girls up above us squealed once the actor came into view.

The movie went onto the birthday scene, causing all three of us once the Bella actress had sliced up her finger - much like how that happened to me - and was thrown back by the Edward actor, in order for her to be protected by the ravenous Jasper actor. I ducked myself under Edward's inviting arm and kissed his cheek in high hopes that it would condole him some, for I knew that he still had the guilt of leaving me last year. But, I had to show him that I was way over it, and that I had forgiven him and welcomed him back into my life.

The movie went on, and I definitely had to stop Edward from bolting from the room because of the breakup scene. It had really pained him to see and hear those words he had said to me last year. And throughout the movie, I could tell that he was beating himself up when he saw how the Bella actress was practically dead when the months went by. Everyone however was laughing at the funny parts, even when it involved the sadness of the Bella actress remembering the pain she was feeling towards Edward's leaving.

Jacob about nearly killed himself from blushing so much when in the movie, the Jacob actor expertly removed his shirt in order to help stop the bleeding coming from the Bella actress's head after she had crashed right into a rock from falling off of her rickety dirt bike she and Jacob had built together, so it would fill the void in her heart after the Edward actor had left.

When it came to the part of where the Bella actor had jumped off of the cliff, Edward and Jacob growled low enough for only me to hear them, once they saw the Victoria actress swimming in the same water of the Bella actress. _Maybe that explains why I had seen what looked like a flame in the water, _I thought to myself.

The movie was slowly coming to an end, where it was at the part of where the actresses of Bella and Alice were off to Volterra to rescue the Edward actor from committing suicide, and every girl squealed when the actor and actress of Edward and Bella kissed on-screen, and I blushed the deepest of red in my entire existence while I hid myself into Edward's side.

Finally, after over what felt like 2 hours, the lights came on while the ending credits began rolling onto the screen. I stood up from my seat and awkwardly stretched out my muscles, blushing when I realized that Edward and Jacob were watching me intently. In my embarrassment, I stumbled on my own two feet and Edward caught me in his arms, until I jerked away when I felt a _very _hot and familiar hand just land right on my ass.

"Get your hand off of her ass, you damn mangy mutt!" Edward roared over at Jacob, suddenly appearing before him and pushing him away from me. I of course blushed when I heard Edward curse so loudly in front of young little girls, yet I still found it way hot, since it was coming from him. "I was trying to help her, you filthy leech!" Jacob growled back at him, shoving at his chest. "She was perfectly fine since I caught her, you dog!" Edward snarled out. "If you hadn't been staring at her, she would not have stumbled on her two left feet, you bloodsucker!" Jacob snarled back, his entire form beginning to shake.

Uh oh.

"Excuse me? You were staring at her, and she's my _fiancée_! So, don't think that I'm the only one at fault here!" Edward growled back at him, his already pale hands fisting together. "Guys..." I trailed off warningly, looking up at the fangirls in alarm.

"Like, oh my GOD! It's them! Bella, Edward and Jacob!" one fangirl screeched from up above, pointing down at us. Edward froze while Jacob also stopped shaking.

Double Uh-oh!

"Time to go!" Jacob hissed, whirling on his heel and making a run for the exit door. Edward grabbed me and raced after Jacob, with the screaming and rabid fangirls following right after us into the parking lot. Jacob was revving his dirt bike and his helmet on his head while Edward had made it to the Volvo, had me in my seat and was peeling out of the parking lot all under five seconds.

Edward raced down the roads towards his house, while before we left Port Angeles, I saw that Jacob had tore out from the parking lot and was heading in the direction of his house on the reservation, so I didn't need to worry about his safety from the obvious rabid fans of the Twilight Saga.

Edward carried me into the house, ignoring Alice's cheery greeting to us. "Never will I see another _Twilight_ movie again." Edward growled under his breath when he stomped up the stairs, me in his arms still.

* * *

**There you go, readers! A new chapter to Watching Our Life. :D**

**So, was it any good at all? **

**Please review if you liked the chapter at all!**

**And, now I'm off to watch some of my New Moon DVD. XD**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	3. Eclipse Pandemonium

**Welcome readers! Time for the third installment of Watching Our Life!**

**Okay, so I just recently saw the Eclipse movie. I absolutely loved it! :) I was soooo happy that at least most of the movie stayed true to the book! Eclipse has so far been my favorite movie out of the whole Saga.**

**And, since that Eclipse is now out, and I went to see it, it's time for the promised chapter of Edward and Bella going to go see Eclipse!**

**Here's a little summary of Chapter 3:**

Time has passed - again - with the pandemonium of _New Moon _dying down. Edward, still livid about the last movie, of Jacob touching Bella's ass "accident", has been keeping to his word and thinks that he's not going to be tricked into going to see another _Twilight_ movie with his fiancée. Ah, but Edward has forgotten the important Cullen rule: never bet against the psychic. And, now with the aid of Mister Empathy vampire, looks like it's time to go see another movie of _Twilight._

**So, let's see if I can remember the movie correctly...**

**

* * *

**

_**Watching Our Life**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Edward's POV**

_I know a song that gets on Edward's nerves, Edward's nerves, Edward's nerves. I know a song that gets on Edward's nerves, and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on Edward's nerves, Edward's nerves, Edward's nerv - _"ALICE, SHUT UP!" I screamed at my sister. Ugh! She's been singing that song over, and over, and _OVER_ for the last hour.

"It got on your nerves, yes?" Alice asked me sweetly, laughing at my pain. "What got on your nerves?" my angel asked from beside me, tilting her head in confusion. "Nothing, Bella." I replied quickly, kissing her. "Oh, I'm just singing a song that's getting on Edward's nerves again, Bella." Alice told her sweetly, patting her soft brown haired head. "Alright, you little pixie. What are you planning?" Bella asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Ever the observant one, my Bella, she is.

"Why do you assume that I'm planning something?" Alice asked her with a pout. "Singing a song in your head? Alice, that means you're up to something as usual." Bella informed her. Alice only giggled innocently at her, and after pecking her cheek, Alice danced upstairs. "Is she plotting something?" Bella asked me. "Well, with her blocking me from her mind, I say that means she is." I muttered, shaking my head.

We watched some TV for a while, me not really paying attention to it. I was twirling bits of Bella's hair around my long fingers, when I noticed that her eyes were drooping considerably. "What's wrong, love? Are you tired?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I just feel... so sleepy." she said around a long and adorable yawn. And abruptly, Bella went limp in my arms, slightly snoring.

_Sorry Ed. _Jasper thought to me, before abruptly I felt so drained and exhausted that I slumped forward, my head resting on Bella's slowly breathing chest. "What are you guys doing?" I asked them in a long drawl, wondering why I could hear that in their thoughts, they were all singing different songs. I was lifted off of Bella and Emmett carried my body out the door, while Alice walked out of the house with Bella in her pixie arms.

"Put him the backseat." I heard Rosalie order Emmett. I was placed in the backseat of my Volvo, while Alice placed Alice also in the backseat with me. I slumped into her side, and couldn't fight the exhaustion over me while Alice drove the Volvo away from the house, Jasper in the passenger seat. "Where are you taking us?" I asked them in a groan. "Oh, hush up, Edward. Just relax and be drugged out for now." Alice ordered at me, giggling.

Several minutes later, I felt the Volvo stop, and then Alice dropped two tickets in my lap, a note in Bella's lap, before she and Jasper disappeared from the car. My energy returned to me, and Bella woke up. "What happened?" she asked after she noticed that we were in the backseat of the Volvo. "Jasper made you fall asleep, and made me feel weak, and Alice gave me these tickets and us a note." I muttered, taking the note from her and began reading it out loud.

"_Dear Edward and Bella,_

_"I'm sorry that I had to use Jasper into getting you two out of the house and to the movie theaters this time. I just knew that you, Edward, would whine about going to the movies after you, Bella and the mutt went and saw _New Moon_. So, I had to resort to extreme measures._

_"Now, I want the both of you to get out of the Volvo, go to the front of the movie theaters, and there, you'll meet up with your special guests to this movie. I made sure that you have your wallet with some money inside there, Edward, so you can get Bella some snacks and a drink for the movie. _

_"And, I can promise you two that if you look at the title of the movie on the tickets before you sit down in the theater and wait for the movie, I'm going to break your piano, Edward, and I'll burn those beloved old books of yours, Bella. I'll be able to see when and if either of you decide to look at the titles._

_"Have fun,_

_"Alice. _Ugh, another movie?" I grumbled after I was done reading the letter out loud. "I think we should just listen to her now." Bella mumbled, sighing. "It wouldn't hurt to just peak at the first letters though." I pushed, and just as I was about to flip the ticket over, I heard my cell phone begin ringing. I took it out of my pocket, and answered it. _"Don't even think about it, Eddie. You wouldn't want your beloved piano to be broken, now would you?" _Alice asked me in a sickly-sweet voice, while I heard her play some keys loudly on my piano.

"You're an evil little pixie." I growled into the phone, before I snapped it shut. "Let's go." I grumbled, where I got out of the backseat, and moved around to the other side quickly, opening the door for my Bella. She blushed naturally, and once she was out of the car, I wrapped my arm around her waist, and we began our walk to the theater in front of us.

But, once we were at the front of the theater, I suppressed my urge to groan out loud. Standing in front of the theater, waiting for us presumably, were Mike, Tyler, Ben, Angela, Eric, Lauren and Jessica. I was fine with Angela and Ben - they were nicer humans towards Bella at least - but the other five, I could barely stand. "Oh, hey Bella." Angela greeted my angel when we were standing in front of them. "Hi Edward." she added in greeting towards me.

"Hi. What are all of you doing here?" Bella asked them. "Alice invited us all to go see this movie - whatever it is - with you two." Mike answered grudgingly. _I would've rather see this movie without Cullen here. _Mike thought bitterly. "Oh." Bella answered. "Come on; we better get inside and go see this movie." Tyler stated, where we all walked inside the movie theater, behind these humans.

_Maybe if I sway my hips, Edward will notice. _Jessica thought, just as she tried swaying her hips - she failed miserably. Bella tried holding in her snorts from seeing her friend's failed attempt of trying to get my attention. I rolled my eyes, and brought Bella closer, kissing her quickly. We got our tickets ripped, and went up to the concession stand. The teenage girl behind the counter was just very much like the one who flirted with me in front of Bella when we went to go see the first Twilight movie. And, well, that pissed me off to no end.

After Bella, and her human friends got their snacks, we found the theater of where our movie is, and that's when I saw the title finally. _Eclipse, _it read. But, what had me stopping Bella, was that I caught the sight of the _Twilight Saga_ right after the title. "What's wrong?" Angela asked when she saw me stop. "Uh, I just have to talk to Bella for a second, about... what we could eat after the movie. Um, just save us some seats, please, Angela?" I asked her kindly, and after she nodded and walked into the theater, I pulled Bella off to the side.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked me. "This is another Twilight Saga movie. There's no way I'm endangering you a third time with all of the fan girls." I hissed. "Alice tricked us again?" Bella hissed back. I nodded, and she asked, "Should we even go inside?" But, before I could answer, my phone rang. I groaned quietly, and answered it. _"Go in that theater this instant, Edward. I warned you about destroying your piano, and I'll make sure Bella's books get burned." _Alice screamed quietly at me over the phone, before she hung up.

"We have to go see this movie, or else our beloved items will get destroyed." I grumbled to Bella, who frowned. "Fine." she mumbled, and we walked together into the theater, hiding our faces from the fan girls. We hurried to our seats that were again, thankfully not in the upper level. Tyler was at the left end, then Eric, then Mike, then Lauren, then Jessica, then Angela, then Ben, with two seats saved for Bella and I at the right end. I took the aisle seat, with Bella on my left, and there, we sat through the pre-show previews and such for the movie.

And, you can probably already guess who else is in the theater. That's right; a bunch of little fans each carrying a book with a ripped red, flowing scarf for the cover. I bet that's the _Eclipse _book for the movie.

The lights went down, and the previews of other movies came onto the screen. "Is it still too late to make a run for it?" Bella hissed to me, jumping slightly from the loud noise of the ghost preview on the big screen. I squeezed her hand in reassurance, while I turned off my phone. "Yep." I answered, shaking my head.

Finally, the movie began, and that's of course when the torture began.

The movie started off when a teenage boy in Seattle getting attacked by a vampire. (Bella and I knew it had to be a Victoria actress attacking the Riley actor.) Mike was silently snickering when he saw how Riley was getting attacked and tripping, while Eric was cringing from it. The next part of where my love and I were in the meadow, with her reciting her poem to the actor's character, had Bella sinking in her seat, blushing, while I too sunk in my seat, wincing when some of the teenage girls squealed at their kissing.

When it came to the scene of the actress and the actor going to Florida, Bella looked away from the screen. I could still tell that my love was sad of saying goodbye to her mom so soon - even though she will see her again at our wedding. But, still. Afterwards, when it came to the part of the characters returning to the school, girls above us squealed once more when the Jacob character came onto the screen.

The characters on screen argued with each other quietly, and when it came to the part of the actress getting onto the bike of Jacob's actor, Bella leaned over and whispered to me, "That's not how it happened." "I know, love." I muttered back. Both Bella and I knew that since these movies seemed to be depicting what has happened to us so far in our lives, we both knew that Bella did not get on the back of Jacob's motorcycle when we came back from Florida. Can't anyone get that right at least? Ugh, now I sound like a fan who has to get all technical about our lives...

The movie went on, with scenes of Victoria's newborn army attacking more and more innocent people on screen. Bella's human friends beside us jumped at the loud noises that the actors and actresses of the Newborn army, while Bella was shaking slightly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and she leaned slightly into my side, relaxing instantly.

More scenes of the movie went by, and I just had to laugh to myself from seeing Charlie's actor awkwardly have the "Sex talk" briefly with the actress's character, and especially when he made noises of protests from hearing the actress utter the word virgin. But, when it came to the part of the main characters were at what looked like my family's mansion, and they were... er, kissing, in what looked like my room, Bella's heart was stuttering, and she hid her blushing face into my cold side. I heard more girls cheering, giggling, and of course squealing out excitedly when the main actor had produced the very ring that I had gave Bella as her engagement ring, to the actress, proposing to her.

Later on in the movie, I had to growl only to myself when I saw that mutt's actor kissing the actress - when I knew that actually happened. The damn mutt just had to trick Bella into kissing her, by using the old "I might not come back" trick. Bella, sensing my anger, wrapped her tiny warm arm around my torso, and squeezed me as tight as she could, while she lifted her head, and kissed my lips quickly. She was reassuring me that she was not going to choose Jacob over me, that she loved me more than the mutt.

When it came to the part of the Newborn Army finding the onscreen family, and to when the Victoria actress found us high up in the mountain, I instinctively wrapped both of my arms around my Bella who was sitting next to me tensely. She was probably remembering of the time when that witch had found us, and how she had to run and hide from Riley and Victoria while Seth and I dealt with killing the vampires. Bella flinched, her heart stuttering, when she saw the main actor kill Victoria's actress off by pulling off the head - the only way to kill a vampire.

When the movie came to an end, the teenage girls started leaving the theater. I stood hurriedly to my feet, and pulled Bella to her feet, when all of a sudden; "Oh my god! It's them - Edward and Bella!" a teenage girl screeched. "Oh, come on!" Bella hissed, feeling exasperated. Seriously, how could we get noticed this time? We didn't even do anything to attract attention! Sighing, I took Bella's hand, and I practically dragged her out the door off to the side, and ran us to the back parking lot. Bella hurriedly got into her side of the car, while I was already in my seat, starting up the car. When Bella was buckled up, I careened out of the parking lot, and raced back home.

When Bella and I walked inside the mansion, Alice was waiting there for us. "Not one word, Alice. But, that's the last time I will ever let you make us go to a damn _Twilight Saga_ movie!" I snarled at her, and with that, I stomped up the stairs, Bella in tow.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, there's the new installment of Watching Our Life. :)**

**So, what did all of you think? Was it good? Also, what did you guys think of the Eclipse Movie? I personally think that Eclipse was the best movie so far in the Saga! Now I can't wait for the first part of Breaking Dawn! :D**

**Please let me know what you thought of this, in a review! :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
